


Aftercare is a thing

by Anonymous



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethan gets a hug, Ethan needs a hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Off camera, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Sub Ethan Nestor, Unus Annus, amy and mika are the only sane ones, don't touch me bit, james charles runs an obstacle course video, mark is secretly cuddly, not proud of ethan bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a really intense episode of Unus Annus, (the one I'm thinking of was the obstacle course with James Charles), Ethan is slipping into an anxiety attack. It had turned out funny, but most of the humor was at the expense of Ethan, with Mark pushing him really hard to do well and exert himself physically. Mark and Amy and implied Mika give him warmth and reassurance.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mika Midgett/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 161
Collections: Anonymous





	Aftercare is a thing

**Author's Note:**

> This episode read as a scene to me, because of the verbal degradation and refusal of physical contact, and so it made me uncomfy that there was no aftercare, because even though it's playacting and Mark didn't mean it, and even though it wasn't a sexual scene, it still takes a toll and aftercare is really important. I made myself feel better about it by writing an off-screen scene. Mark and Amy are together, Ethan and Mika are together, I just blurred some of the lines of what friendship means because I like soft things where everyone is soft to each other.
> 
> I know it's really short and they're out of character. I just wrote this to make myself feel better, please don't judge.

Mark's arms locked securely around his middle, tucking his chin over Ethan's shoulder and hugging him tightly from behind. Ethan's hands came up ineffectually and the anxious buzzing in his brain got louder. He had felt jittery and sick to his stomach since they had cut filming, but attributed it to the intense exercise and his ADHD. He struggled weakly against Mark, but Mark held him closer and rumbled in his ear that he had done a good job and he was so proud that Eth had pushed himself so hard. 

Ethan halfheartedly tried to squirm away. "This wasn't a scene, Mark, I don't need aftercare," he protested weakly, even as his whole body begged him to go slack and accept the reassurance and contact. Amy set down the camera and approached them, petting Ethan's sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Mark is right Eth, he pushed you really hard today, you should get to hear how good you did." Mark nodded his chin into Ethan's shoulder. Ethan gave up and melted back against Mark, tipping his head into Amy's caresses. Something in his chest loosened, and he locked his knees to keep from accidentally sliding into a submissive kneel. Amy said, "We should get him home to Mika, so he can finish calming down." 

Mark nodded but didn't let go, stubbornly hugging Ethan. Amy snort laughed at his stubbornness, kissing his nose over Ethan's shoulder. "Would it help if we went over too?" Mark nodded sheepishly and started shuffling over to the car with Ethan still stuck in front of him, startling a giggle from Ethan, who stood on the tops of Mark's feet to help them zombie waddle along as one person. Amy sent a text to Mika, letting her know that they were coming over.


End file.
